The invention is generally directed to leather and leather products reinforced by a supplementary fiber structure introduced into the leather by mechanical means providing greatly enhanced tensile strength, abrasion resistance and moisture wicking ability. In particular, the invention is directed to the specific methods for the production of leather with a reinforced fiber structure to be made into products made from such reinforced fiber structure leather such as gloves, shoes, garments, upholstery and luggage.
Leather in its natural state is made up of many interlocking fibers, twisted in a triple helix format, forming a matrix called the xe2x80x9cflesh areaxe2x80x9d of the skin. The separately formed surface or xe2x80x9cgrain areaxe2x80x9d is loosely attached to the xe2x80x9cflesh areaxe2x80x9d by collagen links. In finished leather, the thin grain area provides abrasion resistance for the thicker, weaker xe2x80x9cflesh areaxe2x80x9d underneath. The xe2x80x9cflesh areaxe2x80x9d provides the substance and body of the leather. The weak attachment of the xe2x80x9cgrain areaxe2x80x9d to the xe2x80x9cflesh areaxe2x80x9d causes many actively used leather products such as shoes, sports gloves, luggage and others to peel under abrasion. That is, the grain area peels away from the flesh area.
Many types of leather are inherently weak and tear easily, such as domestic sheepskin, which restricts their uses and value. Furthermore, although leather is a fairly effective transporter of moisture away from the skin through wicking, it is not nearly as efficient as many modern synthetic fibers. Effective wicking for moisture removal has great value for comfort enhancement in actively used shoes, gloves and other garments. Some leathers are reinforced for strength by bonding another material to their surface, such as a plastic layer. However, this bonding destroys the desirable texture and look of leather and its ability to breathe and wick moisture. In addition, in processing many types of leather a very thin and weak by-product results which is either the grain portion in the case of making suede or the flesh portion in the case of making very thin leathers, such as for book bindings or laminations. These by-products are presently of very low value, but could be increased in value if they were strengthened. Therefore, there is a need for a leather reinforced throughout its fiber structure with a second xe2x80x9cmatrixxe2x80x9d of synthetic fibers, inserted throughout the leather, to enhance abrasion resistance, tensile strength and wicking ability without changing the basic nature and appearance of the leather.
The invention is generally directed to An improved leather with an internal matrix and a fiber matrix coupled to the leather matrix, the coupling creating a supplementary fiber matrix in the leather which enhances a characteristic of the leather.
The invention is also generally directed to leather into which an artificial fiber matrix has been introduced to enhance abrasion resistance, tear strength, temperature modulation, far infra red penetration and wicking ability.
The invention is also directed to leather products made from leather into which an artificial fiber matrix has been introduced to enhance at least one of improved abrasion resistance, tear strength and wicking ability.
The invention is further directed to a method of increasing the value of leather products by improving characteristics of the leather through addition of a fiber matrix into the leather to provide a hybrid leather product with enhanced physical characteristics.
The invention is also directed to a method of introducing an artificial fiber matrix into leather and leather products to provide at least one of improved abrasion resistance, tear strength and wicking ability.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved leather which includes an artificial fiber matrix which enhances abrasion resistance, tear strength and wicking ability.
Still another object of the invention is to provide improved leather products including gloves, shoes, garments and upholstery containing an artificial supplementary fiber matrix.
Yet a further object of the invention is to provide an improved leather with a supplementary fiber matrix complementing the leather""s matrix which has the ability to strengthen the leather""s natural physical characteristics, as well as to bond the xe2x80x9cgrain areaxe2x80x9d of the leather to the xe2x80x9cflesh areaxe2x80x9d of the leather more firmly.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a method for adding an artificial supplementary fiber matrix to a leather with its own matrix which enhances the qualities of leather to increase its value and utility.
Still other objects and advantages of the invention will, in part, be obvious and will, in part, be apparent from the specification.
The invention accordingly comprises the features of construction, combinations of elements and arrangements of parts which will be exemplified in the construction as hereinafter set forth, and the scope of the invention will be indicated in the claims.